


Manipulator

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting Together, Holly Poly, James Madison Is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: James Madison knew when Aaron Burr was gonna be asked to join Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Lafayette's odd relationship. So much so, he's willing to bet on it.Now, all he needs to do is let the four boyfriends know when they're gonna ask out Burr.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Manipulator

**Author's Note:**

> So, in real life, James Madison was able to manipulate countless people without them knowing, including Hamilton, Washington, the entire Constitutional Convention, and the entire newly formed United States.
> 
> I've been wanting to write about this skill for ages.
> 
> Also, I have some very happy news! I actually got into this ship through the work Will you let us in on Wattpad. I stumbled across it and fell in love. Sadly, the author stopped posting a year or two back. I was disappointed. However, the author has come back and announced that they will be continuing their work on Wattpad! They are the reason I ship this and they are the reason I started to write in the first place. I don't have an account on Wattpad, but I found a way to read it without one. All this to say, I encourage you to go check it out! Send them your support and read it. I think it's really good. There is a version on AO3, sadly their account is now an orphan account, so they may not update over here. I'm sorry if this is long, but I love that story and it's inspired my stories (also leading to many of my headcanons, like Aaron being such a small bean). Here's the link and show them some love! https://www.wattpad.com/story/141452980-will-you-let-us-in-poly-hamilsquad-%2B-burr

Aaron Burr slowly unwrapped the paper to see a small box. It’s the Christmas party for his friend group and they decided to open up presents a while ago. The final present was to him from Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan. He took the lid off. Inside was a beaded bracelet. All beads were purple, except for four, them being green, red, white, and blue. Aaron picked it up.

“Is this…”

“A relationship bracelet? Yes, it is. Aaron Burr, would you be our boyfriend?” Aaron looked up with tears in his eyes.

“Of course.” The four get up and hug him close. James Madison stood up from his spot on the ground and held Aaron’s face in his hands.

“This is the best gift you could’ve given me.” He turns around to his other friends, Thomas Jefferson, all the Schuylers, Theodosia Bartow, Charles Lee, and Samuel Seabury (So, maybe friends is a loose term. He honestly doesn’t know why Lee and Seabury are here). “Pay up, bitches.”

“Wait, what?”

“We had bets placed in September for how long it would take them to ask you to be their boyfriend. I said they would do it at the Christmas party. I even said it would be by relationship bracelet. Over a hundred dollars was on the line.”

“How did you know they were planning on asking him out?” Theo asks. James smiles.

“Because I wanted them to.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

James walks up to his seat in Economics two minutes before class and plops down. Aaron, who was right next to him, looks up from his book.

“What’s wrong?”

“People being stupid again. I swear, they are more clueless than Hamilton.”

“What did they do this time?”

“Some guy asked if you, Thomas, and I were dating.”

“What’d you say?”

“I said it’s none of his business. I swear, just because you’re polyamory doesn’t mean you’ll go out with everyone who breathes.” Aaron laughed.

“Yeah, dating Thomas is dating a brother. That’s weird.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Little did you know, my dear Aaron, I made a jab at Hamilton for a very specific reason. A certain freckled boy zoomed into our conversation with the mention of his boyfriend. So, he heard the fact that you are polyamory. What happened next, I assume, is that John ran back and shared that information. It puts the idea in their mind. It also gives a boost of confidence. Like how a lesbian is more likely to ask someone out if they know they are also lesbian. So, for a few weeks, I let that simmer. I could tell it was working by the way they wanted to hang around you more. Next was the time. I knew there wanted to be some dramatics, but not enough to make Aaron uncomfortable. That left Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas as the most likely choices. They would be surrounded by friends, but not enough to lead Aaron to a panic attack. I needed them to do it at Christmas. So, what do I do? Get Hamilton competitive, of course.”

______________________________________________________________________________

James walked up to Alex as he was studying himself to death in the library. He sits down with his phone.

“Hey, Alex? I know it’s October, but I was wondering if you are planning on coming to the Christmas party?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Me, John, Hercules, and Laf are going.”

“Okay, so you four, me, Aaron, Thomas, his person, the Schuylers-”

“Wait. What do you mean Thomas’ person?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“See, the two hate each other, but still respect the basic rules of etiquette. I couldn’t make it out like Thomas was gonna propose, or announce he has a child… somehow. BUT! A significant other showing up unexpectedly? Everyone would be able to fawn over them, but Alex would still be on top at the end. Also, Thomas doesn’t have a person, so I needed something clever as to why he would deny it if asked.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Yeah, I think he’s dating someone. Denies it, though.”

“Why?”

“Honestly? I don’t know if he’s come out to his parents, yet. It might be a guy.”

“That makes sense.”

“Anyway, thanks for your help. Don’t tell anyone about Thomas, please? There’s a reason he’s turning down questions.”

“Don’t worry. I’m a dick, but even I wouldn’t accidentally out him.”

“Alright. Bye.”

“Bye.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

"So now, the boys have a time and place. One that I keep bringing up. Conversations with Aaron consist of the Christmas party and conversations with the squad about the Christmas party consists of me bringing up Aaron. They’ve connected the two. Next was how. This was easy enough. I knew Aaron loved the idea of a relationship bracelet and a baguette sat behind us in English. One well-placed ad on my phone later…”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t get these.” Aaron looks over at the phone.

“What are they?”

“Long-distant bracelets for couples. It’s some plastic on a string.”

“No, it’s amazing. And so cute! A piece of them goes wherever you go. It’s a reminder that they are always by your side. That, no matter what happens, they’re there for you. They’ve got you. When you are hand in hand with them, you can do anything.”

“And they call me the sappy one.”

“Nobody calls you the sappy one, James.” James smiled. Through his peripheral vision, he could practically see Lafayette’s gears turning.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“That bit was more for Aaron. He’s been wanting a relationship bracelet since he found them. I thought helping him out would be nice. Fast forward two weeks before the Christmas party and the last week of College before break, they were having doubts. They were distancing themselves from Aaron, though I doubt either party realized. The few conversations they did have were awkward and short. So, I had to make sure they realize if they didn’t make a move, someone else would.” James saw the lightbulb go off in John’s head.

“The suit.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe you are making me wear this.”

“Shut up, you look good. It’s very flattering.” Aaron rolled his eyes and adjusted his tie. He was wearing a red suit with a green shirt, green fedora, gold tie, and gold ribbon around the fedora. They were going to his last class, Debate, which was the only class that had all four boyfriends, Aaron, Thomas, and James in it. It had others, but that just made James’ plan work so much better. They walk into the room filled with decorations, food, The Grinch playing, and countless other things. Mr. Washington was known for his Christmas party. Said man comes over from talking with the squad to greet them.

“Hello, boys. Aaron, looking nice.”

“Thanks. James made me wear it.” A girl named Sarah came over, giving Aaron the same look she gives to the Basketball players when she’s trying to get laid.

“Hi, Aaron. Or should I call you Mr. Burr? You look like a Mr. Burr in that outfit.”

“Thanks?” She reaches over, stroking his arm.

“How about you and me bail on this party? I know a comfortable bed-”

“Aaron!”

“Hercules!” Aaron’s face changes from uncomfortable to thankful in seconds. Hercules whisks him away to their little group and away from Sarah. James joins them a few minutes later, along with Thomas.

Throughout the night, Hercules noticed lustful stares given to Aaron and James noticed the murderous stares Hercules gave back.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“So, I knew that they knew that if they backed out, someone else would step up. Now, I have won money and helped out my best friend to get the people he’s been pining over for, like, two years.”

“James! They don’t need to know that.”

“Don’t worry, they’ve been pining over you for, like, five? When was Junior year of high school?”

“About five years ago.” Thomas answers. James nods and sits down. Everyone stares at him for another few minutes. Finally, Alex speaks up.

“You, James Madison, are absolutely terrifying.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a bit about Madison. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, I just had this idea in the back of my head for ages. 
> 
> Also, I have been getting a few spam comments that aren't exactly appropriate. I've been deleting them as quickly as I can and they've only been showing up on my earlier works. I'm sorry if anyone comes across them, I'm deleting them as soon as I get them. I also marked them as spam, so it has gone down dramatically.


End file.
